


Pop Quiz, Hotshot

by JawnsJumper



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Assassin AU, Gen, Hand-to-Hand Combat training, Mafia AU, Mafiaverse, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawnsJumper/pseuds/JawnsJumper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right. Right. When faced with an assailant from behind, what was she supposed to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Quiz, Hotshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/gifts).



> Set in the Mafiaverse AU, this is set before Hannibal ever meets Will. Frederick and Will are training their latest student, Abigail, on a summer day.
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2s61wxv)

Abigail’s breathing was starting to come fast, knife at her neck, hands trapped in his other hand. 

Frederick was watching her from the rocking chair on their porch, lemon Shandy in hand. The dog was sleeping, used to the lessons by now. 

“Abigail!” Will snapped, “Pay attention!”

Right. Right. When faced with an assailant from behind, what was she supposed to do? Stall? No, he had a knife to her neck. She has to be careful, or things could go **very** wrong. 

This one wasn't fake, because when she had expressed interest in learning to do what he and Freddie did, he said they would never be soft on her. Not because she was a girl, not because she was traumatized, not for anything. 

Will's exact words to her had been: _‘I don't believe in babying you. No two bit asshole will do it when you go out on the job, so I won't, either. Learn fast, or don't waste our time._

It had earned him a harsh look from Frederick, but the words had been exactly what Abigail had needed to hear. 

After that moment of reminiscing, she quickly braced her knees, leaned back into the embrace… and dropped into a squat on the floor, hands using Will's own contact point with her midsection and momentum to flip him forward into a heap on the grass.

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on tumblr @mummyholmesisupset


End file.
